


A spirit of the past!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: When Sam is cornered by a strange monster he gets his ass saved by an unexpected person and ends up dating her as a thank you and then finds he likes her





	A spirit of the past!

 

He's running his chest heavy..

”curse you Dean and your Flu! You just had to get sick and make me have to deal with Vampire Clowns on my own..man I hate clowns!” he's shouting into a phone at Dean as he runs.

Dean is laughing hard unable to help it…”yeah and whose fault is it that i got sick after your ass locked me outside in the rain?”

“Well you're the one who ate all them burritos and wouldn't stop farting.” Sam responded.

“Oh come on Sam everyone farts, and don't blame the burritos they were so good..” Dean defended

“Dude you were doing it on my bed and it smelled really bad even febreeze couldn't fix it I had to open windows and sleep in your bed! And it still smelled the next morning..” Sam retorted exasperated

But just then Sam makes a turn and realized the mistake he had just made…

He had just run himself strait into a dead end...there was nowhere else to run...and he could hear the vampire clown posse right behind him..

Sam finally backed against the wall heart pounding searching for iron or devil's blood only to remember he hadn't even removed it from the trunk as he had run for his life before the trunk was even opened..

He leans against the wall..”Dean ..I need Cas..I'm in big trouble...I'm cornered and unarmed.”

Dean coughs a bit before delivering the chilling response “Cas is at the store buying flu medicine, he's not expected back for a bit..”

The vampire clowns close in on him and reach for him, Sam took a deep breath staring at the things waiting for the creatures to kill him..

When suddenly a woman with long black hair haired, armour clad woman appears and starts brandishing a silver knife slicing heads off and kicking and beating the shit out of the monsters.

Sam stands in shock when she turns to him knife dripping in vampire clown blood and says “we better get going before their friends find out what happened here and hunt you down..” she's then starting to walk off but Sam finally finds a voice..

“Just like that? You're just going to swing in and save my ass and then just walk away?” Sam asked shocked.

The woman looks over at him “well I think it's better this way..”

Sam shakes his head “at least let me do something to thank you for it..”

She laughs “how about I let you buy me dinner and I'll call it even..” she says giving in.

Sam thinks about it for a moment then nods “how about dinner and maybe we can do something fun? “

The woman hesitates for a long heavy moment as if weighing the options..”okay I have a way you can pay me back..I want to go on dates with you and have us get to know each other but no asking name I will tell you that if you get to know me for who I am..”

Sam hesitates as well before nodding “I can agree to that..but only if you agree to a few tests..”

The woman didn't even hesitate she just nods “go ahead.”

He pulls her hand forward and puts salt in to her hand, pressed silver into her palm, draws a devil's trap and makes her walk out of it..

The woman passed all of the tests satisfying Sam so he takes her hand in his..”alright you've passed and I can clearly see you’re not a demon, and not a monster..so I see no problem with your request there's a nice Korean restaurant up a bit a ways or a nice Chinese buffet, there's pizza or we could go to the fair that's in town..”

She laughs “I like the fair idea but before we go anywhere I want to freshen up and get into more comfortable clothes these garbs will catch a bit of attention..”

Taking her hand in his he leads her to her hotel room..”okay apparently we have the same hotel so I'll just run over to my own room and find something that us sand blood and sweat..” he grins

She goes in and he all but runs upstairs taking them two or three steps at a time and quickly changed shirts puts on a bit of a cologne and slicks back his hair a bit..

Then hurries back down to find her already waiting in the hall for him..

He almost felt his jaw drop at the difference he saw..she had been pretty while in armour but she was stunningly beautiful now..

She noticed his response but he respectfully plays it off..

“You uh look nice you ready to go?” He asked softly offering her his hand.

When she takes it she leads her out towards the fairgrounds..


End file.
